Acceptance
by Patronydoe77
Summary: *OneShot* What if Percy had accepted godhood at the end of TLO? What would his mother think? What of Paul never knew of what Percy was? This is Percy's last visit home. A drabble.


A/N: I always wondered, reading fanfiction that how would Sally feel if Percy accepted the offer to become immortal. I know I've read good ones about Annabeth and the rest but never from Sally and Percy is more mature, I think godhood would do that. Also this fic is a slightly AU Paul finds out, it was never really clear how he did. Also, Paul never showed at the Battle of Manhattan. So this drabble dribble into my head. Please Read and Review.

P.S. No, my other fics have not died, I will be updating soon.

P.P.S. I do not own Percy Jackson.

Percy accepts the offer at the end of TLO/Paul finds out:

Acceptance

Patronydoe77

They were sent out of Olympus, and Sally met them on the ground floor.

"Where's Percy?" Sally asked spotting the group of half-bloods that emerged from the elevator of the Empire State Building.

"Still up stairs," Came the reply from Thalia, "the gods wished to speak with him alone. He told us to tell you that he's fine and to go home, get some rest and he'll find you when he finishes."

It was two days after the Battle of Manhattan and Percy still hadn't come to check on his mother. Sally had spent most of the time pacing the hallway and shooting glances at the front door, before Paul had sent her out to the park to get it out of her system.

"He's not going to get here any sooner with you watching the door like that, Sally." He had said, "It's like watching a pot of boiling water. Why don't you go take a run, you haven't been out of the house in ages and it's unlikely he'll show up in the thirty minutes you're gone." Sally had, finally, agreed and left Paul with a kiss and an order to watch the blue cookies that were in the oven. He never really got that, and whenever he would ask all he got was a conspiratorial grin from both Sally and Percy. That was fifteen minutes ago and now the apartment smelled like blue chocolate chip cookies.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming," Paul yelled, making his way out of the study and to the door. He unlatched the lock and pulled the door open.

His first reaction was to greet the young man standing on the other side as "My Lord". Shaking off this thought, he welcomed his stepson inside.

He was different though from the week ago when they what been on vacation with his friend Rachel, and more than just in general. Now he seemed, _calm_. It was unusual for Percy to be calm about anything given his ADHD.

He was still wearing his orange shirt with Greek writing and with a man on a horse and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers; nothing out of the ordinary.

However, this did not feel like a social call and for some reason Paul had the feeling that this would be the last time he was going to be seeing his stepson. Percy stood in the doorway to the kitchen as Paul got out two glasses and the carton of milk. As the second glass was about to be filled, Percy declined.

"Your mother made blue cookies." Paul explained, confused. A sad look passed over Percy's face. "I can't. Not this time."

"Alright." Paul took a seat and signaled for Percy to sit across from him. Percy shook his head and Paul was certain now that something was up.

"Sally should be back soon."

"I saw. We passed each other."

Then the front door flew open and Sally engulfed her son in a hug. Just as quickly, however, she let him go, as though she had been shocked.

"You did it, didn't you?" she asked. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Two days ago. My coronation is tomorrow." She smiled at him, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks.

"Do you know of what?"

"Tidal waves, heroes, and a vessel to the Atlantic sector. I'll be living with my father."

Both had forgotten about Paul, who was still sitting at the kitchen table, watching the exchange. Something clicked in his mind.

"Wait," he finally interrupted, getting both Sally and Percy to look at him. "You're real."

"Yes," Percy replied slowly, hoping Paul wasn't getting at, what he thought he was. Sally groaned and wiped the tears from her face.

"B-but I thought. No." Paul began muttering to himself before he walked out of the room to his study. There were sounds of him pulling things off bookshelves, papers being rustled around and the sound of keys clicking on the computer. Sally looked at her son, "I guess we have to tell him now."

"Stop!" Paul announced when they had enter the room, turning to them and putting a hand out. They both froze. He stared hard at Percy before putting a finger up and looking back at the computer. He then jumped up and grabbed a book, from a nearby bookshelf, that was lying open. They saw Paul slump to the floor after he shut the book with an audible thump. He looked that them.

"Paul, I was going to tell you but the timing never seemed right. Percy and I mostly hoped that he'll be out of the house before you found out." Sally tried explaining. Paul shook his head.

"I understand, but it's a big blow. Wow." He looked at Percy, "There was always a part of me that hoped, you know. And after I met Sally, I didn't seem to want to let it go, it seemed right."

"Hope best thrives on the Hearth and the hearth is home." Paul nodded at Percy's words.

"I guess that also explains the Dyslexia and the ADHD. So you're a demigod, huh." Sally and Percy exchanged a glance. Paul caught it. "What?"

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean, not any-?" he trailed off, blood quickly draining from his face as he realized the meaning of the words. He looked ready to pass out any second. "Gods," he muttered dropping his head to his knees. Sally kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his arm.

"I can go."

"No, Perseus, stay. He's just in shock."

Paul looked up, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It was a lot to take in." Sally helped him up and led him over to his armchair in the corner.

"No, I have to go. I should not have come."

Sally sighed and nodded. "Alright, but before you go-"

Percy cut her off, "He'll receive my blessing and have him bear my name. I might be able to visit sometime. But if you sacrifice and say a prayer or call to the tides, I will listen." Sally started crying again. "I do love you." He told her. "And I'm proud to call you my mother."

With that he dissolved into a mist and was swept out the window by a warm sea breeze.

Sally gave a water laugh. "Just like your father."


End file.
